Revenge: Clare Fray
by Clarissa Adele Fairchild
Summary: Clarissa Adele Morgenstern told herself the day after her parents were exiled to federal prison for life that she would never, ever, ever return to New York City. However, times have changed and it's time for Clarissa to make a move. It's time for her to strike. It's time for her to get revenge. / "Nice to meet you. I'm Clare. Clare Fairchild."


**[an]:** so stoked for you guys to read this story. i really hope you guys like this story, it's something i've been thinking about doing for a long time. i hope you enjoy it! (PS, last two chapters of **Dream the College Scene** will be uploaded in the near future- keep an eye out for that!)  
 **[disclaimer]:** CC owns characters. The creators of Revenge the TV Show own some of the plot.  
 **[summary]:** Clarissa Adele Morgenstern told herself the day after her parents were exiled to federal prison for life that she would never, ever, _ever_ return to New York City. However, times have changed and it's time for Clarissa to make a move. It's time for her to strike. It's time for her to get revenge. / "Nice to meet you. I'm Clare. Clare Fairchild."

* * *

 **Revenge: Clare Fray  
** "Revenge is sweet. Especially to women." -Lord Byron

* * *

Clarissa Adele Morgenstern stared at the New York Times, her bright emerald eyes scanning over the news article without really reading it. She was skimming for any sort of information she could have missed over the passed couple of years, or any sort of details that would change in any way, shape or form what she was about to do. The headline was what got her attention; any other time, Clarissa would have ignored the newspaper on her kitchen table and would have left it for the maid to put in the trash. But with a headline like this, Clarissa knew she needed to tune in to it.

 **NEW YORK TIMES  
ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD & SIMON LEWIS: ENGAGED**

Clarissa snorted at the article, catching parts about how the two high school sweethearts were just _made_ for each other and how they were just about the best couple to walk the streets of New York City. Little did they know, a large scandal was about to bring both fresh adults down from their pedestal.

And Clarissa would be the rain on their parade.

Clarissa reread over the article one more time, before ripping the page out and tossing the rest in the garbage. She gathered the single sheet of paper into her hand and left her kitchen, walking through the large estate until she reached her large bedroom at the back of the mansion. Once in her room, she walked to her walk-in closet (barely a closet- it was equivalent to a nursery room) and pulled a large wooden box off of the top shelf. She unlocked the box with the key she wore on a chain around her neck, and neatly tucked the sheet of newspaper on top of the journal that held step-by-step the plan she'd been planning for half a decade.

Clarissa read over the last piece of writing her mother, Jocelyn Morgenstern, had ever written her. Written on a scrap of paper in her neat, curly handwriting, were three simple words:

 _You must forgive_.

Clarissa had always been one to follow her mother's wishes. She went to ballet as a child even though she hated it; but it was worth it to see how excited her mother got when it was time to dress her for the class. When she was in middle school, she adopted Jocelyn's love of art and quickly began to develop her skills, working side by side with her mother in the art room of their house, both silently painting on their own easels. It was times like that when Clarissa felt closest to her mother.

However, this was one wish she could simply not follow. Her mother and her husband, Valentine Morgenstern, were sent to federal prison with a bail set so impossibly high with a life sentence because they'd been _set up_. Her parents were framed as the ones being behind a major tax evasion scandal that had been going on supposedly for years. While her parents were sent to federal jail to rot and die for something they didn't do, the true culprits, the ones who committed the crime, walked free and richer than ever.

Maryse and Robert Lightwood.

Of course, Clarissa knew that there were more people involved. Luke Garroway and his sister, Hodge Starkweather, the Lewis', Magnus Bane and his low excuse of a boyfriend, the one and only, Alec Lightwood, brother to Isabelle. The list could go on and on, but Clarissa was not reluctant. She would take down each and every person responsible for tearing her family to shreds. And she would do it without an ounce of remorse.

… **  
**

Clarissa drove through the back streets of New York City, passing the large mansions that the rich spent millions on and the freshly mown lawns that sparkled in the early morning sunlight. The further down the road Clarissa drove, the more familiar the landscaping and estates got. She recognized the Brown Estate, home to Maureen Brown and her family. Clarissa smirked at the mansion; in less than a week's time, that estate would be vacant.

Further down the road (the mansions were spread out like country farms), Clarissa saw a newer estate that wasn't up when she lived in town. Obviously people were living in it; there were cars in the winding driveway around the front of the mansion. Clarissa mentally tagged the estate in her mind; she would definitely be finding out who lived there.

And finally, she came upon the estate she really wanted to see. The new, freshly built estate that no one had bought yet. Clarissa drove up the long, winding driveway to the large house, parking her car just outside the front doors. She walked up the stairs, looking around at her landscape. The estate was just far away from surrounding mansions so that there were no noise disruptions, but just close enough so she could see them fully.

Once inside, Clarissa walked around a bit. The estate was large, built just like her estate back on Staten Island, but it was slightly bigger than her own. The rooms were spread out and very big, perfect sizing for all of her furniture, plus more. The views on the landscape around her were perfect, and she knew already that the estate was hers.

Sitting on the top step on the porch, she dialed the real estate agent on her cell phone. The agent picked up on the first ring, knowing never to keep Clarissa waiting.

"Clarissa, to what do I owe this pleasant call?" Marsha Trenton chirped.

Clarissa smiled, although the other woman could not see her. "I've found the estate I want to buy, and absolutely nothing can keep me from it. I know it's still on the market, but I want it off the market and I want it off now. Go to whomever you must to get the estate in my name, tell them I'll pay anything for it. That's all for now. I'll be expecting a call from you by three o'clock today. Don't disappoint."

Clarissa ended the phone call, never being one to beat around the bush. She slid back into her car and drove away from the estate, knowing that later that night she would be asleep in one of the bedrooms. She drove down the back road again, though this drive would not be long.

It was time.

…

Clarissa knocked on the large oak door, surprised she's made it this far without question. Surely a mansion like this with people like the Lightwoods living inside would have proper protection, but then again, their estate was closed off from the busy streets of New York City and you have to know exactly how the back streets work to get to their living quarters.

The door opened after a couple seconds, revealing a woman in a blue, knee length skirt and a cream cardigan buttoned to her collarbone. On her feet were nude heels, and her black hair was curled to perfection. A smile that didn't meet her eyes was written over her face, and she stood tall and proud.

Maryse Lightwood.

"Hello, do I know you?" she spoke, hand still on the doorknob.

Clarissa laughed, her hand flying to her chest in fake humor. "Oh, I don't believe we have met!" Sticking her hand out, she said, "I'm Clare Fairchild, I'm moving into the estate that's basically next door. I thought it would be nice to introduce myself to my future neighbors, so here I am!"

Maryse shook hands with Clarissa, but Clarissa could see right through the fake smile. Her eyes were lined with question and confusion, which was exactly what Clarissa wanted.

"Welcome, Clare," Maryse spoke, removing her hand from Clarissa's. "I'm Maryse Lightwood, although I'm sure you already know that. I'm currently hosting a small gathering in the living room to celebrate my daughter's engagement, would you like to join? It would be the perfect time for you to meet everyone."

Clarissa smiled. "Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding? I don't want to cause a fuss."

Maryse waved her off, gesturing for her to enter her house. "Nonsense, Clare! My friends will be delighted to meet you. We haven't had someone new around here for years!"

 _That's because people were scared off after the whole fiasco with my parents,_ Clarissa thought, but the scornful opinion did not shake the smile on her face. She followed Maryse through the household, taking in the familiar surroundings. As a kid, she would come here a lot, often to play with Isabelle and Alec.

Back when everyone was still friends.

Maryse led Clarissa into an open room, where there were a bunch of ladies sitting on couches around a rectangular table topped with glasses of wine and tea. Clarissa smiled at the faces, instantly recognizing some of the people.

Isabelle Lightwood, for one, was sitting on the couch. Her legs were crossed at the ankles, and she was wearing a pretty navy dress that reached her knees and her hair was up in a pretty bun. Next to her was Maureen Brown, Isabelle's best friend. Maureen's brunette hair was straightened to perfection, and she was wearing a white dress similar to Isabelle's. It sickened Clarissa that Maureen Brown could do what she did but still be friends with Isabelle.

A couple other familiar faces were those of Maia Roberts, one of Clarissa's childhood friends, Camille Belcourt, Maryse's best friend, Amatis Herondale, Aline Penhallow, and Helen Blackthorn.

"Hello, everyone!" Maryse greeted, a smile written on her face. "This is Clare Fairchild, and she's moving into the new estate next door! I thought it would be kind to invite her in and meet everyone, just so she doesn't feel so alone!"

Clarissa smiled at the people in the room, sliding onto the vacant seat on the couch next to Aline. The two engaged in small talk, talking about where each other were from. While Aline probably thought that Clarissa was there to make friends and be sweet, she didn't know that she was beginning the downfall for every single person in the room.

Aline included.

"Ah, the boys are here!" Isabelle said, louder than everyone else's conversations. She stood up from her seat, much to her mother's disapproval, and walked quickly to the entrance to the sitting room, where sure enough, there were a group of boys standing tall and proud.

Clarissa immediately began putting faces to names. She recognized Simon Lewis, the boy Isabelle was hugging. His brown hair was spiked up like usual, and he traded his childhood glasses for contacts that brought out his brown eyes. He was taller than Isabelle, even in her heels, and it showed when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

 _That's right Simon. Play it off like you haven't done anything wrong._

Next to Simon was Alec, the brother of Isabelle. They bother shared the same features of dark hair and blue eyes, although Alec's face was more prominent and chiseled than his sister's. Behind him stood his boyfriend, Magnus Bane. He looked bored out of his mind, and if Clarissa weren't out to get him, she would have laughed.

But, standing with the group of boys, was one boy that Clarissa had never seen before.

He had blonde hair that he kept pushing away from his face, and flashing brown eyes that displayed every feeling he had. He had amazing facial features, and perfectly sized lips. He was tall, about Alec's height, and he was dressed to impress; a pair of jeans, a light blue, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a pair of black loafers that went with his jeans.

He was hot.

"Welcome, gentlemen," Maryse said, standing up from her seat on the only armchair in the room and walking to each of the men standing in the doorway. She hugged each of them before stepping back, her hands clasped together in front of her chest as if she was praying.

"Hello, Maryse," the unknown-to-Clarissa man spoke, his voice ringing out and immediately capturing Clarissa's attention.

"Good morning, Jace," Maryse responded.

 _Jace_.

Well, Clarissa has now everything she needed to proceed with her first act of vengeance. She stood up, bringing everyone's eyes towards her walking body.

"So sorry to leave early, Maryse, but I must get back to the house. There's so much unpacking I must do." Clarissa smiled. "I hope you can understand."

"Of course I can," Maryse said, smiling tightly at Clarissa. Obviously she doesn't like being left unless that person is dismissed. "We should get together again."

"For sure." Clarissa turned to the entryway to the room, smiling at the gentlemen before excusing herself out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" a voice said, catching Clarissa's attention.

Clarissa turned around, smiling at the boy who goes by the name of Jace. "Hello, Jace, is it?"

He smiled, walking side by side with her. "Ah, yes, it is. I'm assuming you're Clare?"

Returning the smile, she said, "Yes, that's me. To what do I owe this favor of walking me out of their house?"

Jace laughed, and it was a beautiful sound. "I was just leaving myself. Between you and me, being here can get kind of boring after a while. What with Isabelle and Simon being smitten with each other and Magnus and Alec sneaking in every little touch they can, it can get annoying very quickly."

She laughed. "I can agree with that. I don't know them well enough to know any of this, but I will for sure be keeping my eyes out for those little things."

He grinned. "You new here? I've never seen you around here before, and I live in the Herondale estate down the road."

Clarissa's smile didn't falter, but she could feel a slight dent in her plan. She didn't realize Amatis had a child. "Oh, you're a Herondale, are you?"

He shrugged, pushing open the oak door for her. "Yes, Celine and Stephen Herondale are my parents. Ever heard of them?"

Clarissa mentally breathed a sight in relief. "Oh, yes, I've heard they're wonderful people." _Also, two people whom she_ won't _have to take down._

"They can be." Jace led Clarissa down the porch steps. "Sometimes they get really focused on what the Lightwoods want them to do, which is really annoying sometimes."

Clarissa smiled in sympathy. "I can relate."

"What about you? What about your parents?"

Clarissa's face changed to one of sadness. "They died when I was young. Plane crash. Their bodies were never identified, but I just knew in my heart that they didn't make it."

Jace frowned, sadness overtaking his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He leaned forward and brought Clarissa into a hug. Even though the story was made up, it was nice to see that he was caring enough to coax her.

"It's okay," Clarissa said, shrugging. They stood in front of her car, waiting for the other to make the move to leave.

Jace took the lead. "Well, I better get going. I promised my dad that I would help him set up for the charity gala tonight. You should come, I think it would be good for you to get out and meet people. You could even be my plus one."

Clarissa tilted her head to the side. "Hm, sounds interesting enough. What should I wear?"

"It's a black and white attire, so dress to impress." He laughed. "You moved into the new estate, yeah? I'll pick you up at six."

Clarissa smirked. "Well, I'll be ready at five forty five. See you tonight, Jace Herondale."

Little did Jace know, Clarissa was about to rain fire on a trio of people.

And she would enjoy the show of watching them burn.

* * *

 **[an]:** thoughts?  
 **drop a review?**

 **9 reviews = my update**

 **xx  
**


End file.
